


Maternity Leave

by Lexsssu



Series: Spy & Secretary [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First time writing smut in a long time so sorry if this looks weird lmao, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mild Smut, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: In which you consummate your marriage to your husband by taking the final step in your relationship.Also there's a lil bit of Gilgamesh at the end.
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Reader, Arjuna | Archer/Reader, Arjuna | Assassin/Reader
Series: Spy & Secretary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652839
Kudos: 59





	Maternity Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by my Discord convo with @DevilishKouhai
> 
> I call this AU, "Spy & Secretary" 
> 
> It's basically a modern setting where Arjuna is a world-class assassin who reunites with his childhood friend who he manages to woo into marrying him. Reader-chan works at one of the most renowned companies in the world and is directly under the CEO as his secretary, Gilgamesh of Uruk Enterprises.
> 
> Determined to leave his life of crime behind him, Arjuna endeavors to be a househusband (he's rolling in dough from all the jobs he took for several years) who spoils his lovely wife. He no longer wants to dabble in the criminal underground and just wants to create a happy home and live the rest of his life in peace with his wife and their future children.
> 
> It's not easy though when his wife is such a magnet for attractive and powerful men that despite how much Arjuna wants to leave his past behind him, there's times when he's forced to use his old skills to "protect" you.
> 
> Your suitors include but are not limited to: CEO Gilgamesh of Uruk Enterprises & Cuchulain (Alter), a former mobster who wants to become a better man for you.
> 
> And here Arjuna thought that getting you to marry him was the hardest part. Seems he might not be able to leave his past completely after all.

“My beloved mate. My pretty, pretty mate. All sweet and soft and all MINE,” Purred Arjuna, dulcet tones making you drench yourself further in slick as the heat threatened to consume you.

You whimper at his words, the affirmation of being irrevocably Arjuna’s did things to your soft omega heart...and your cunt if it wasn’t obvious already. The amount of slick you were producing was embarrassing, rendering your panties utterly useless as it soaked through the thin fabric.

Trapped between the plush bed and his firm body, you couldn’t think of any other place you’d rather be. 

“Such a delectable scent and so much slick when I haven’t even touched you properly…” He inhaled deeply, committing to memory the combined scents of your pheromones and natural scent. His mouth watered as he could practically taste your slick on his tongue, “...and it’s all for ME”

Arjuna, your sweet, darling, perfect husband had his leg lodged between the apex of your thighs, the clothed area of his leg that pushed against your throbbing pussy darkening as it was wetted by your juices.

You bucked against his muscled thigh for even just a little bit of friction, your heat muddling your usual voice of reason and urging you to  **MATE, MATE, MATE** .

“D-Darling, please! I...I c-can’t…!” 

This was the first heat you spent with another person, having refrained from engaging in any intimate relations with anyone who wasn’t the ONE. 

Now that you found him, now that he was finally yours in the eyes of the world...there was no reason to keep yourself from giving yourself fully to him.

Tears glittered at the corners of your eyes as you gazed up at your mate, sweat glistening against your skin and a heated flush encompassing your face. “I want it. I want all of you. I want your knot inside and for you to breed me full with your pups!” 

At your heated admission, the smirk on the brunette’s lips could be described by nothing other than the cat that caught the canary.

“Whatever my dearest desires, she will receive”

With a heat-addled mind, you didn’t even realize how quickly Arjuna had removed all your clothes, because the next thing your brain could register was the feeling of him pressing the swollen head of his cock into your wet heat.

Thanks to the amount of slick you were producing, the male had no trouble shoving every delicious inch of his thick shaft into your untouched cunt until he completely bottomed out. He hissed at the almost scorching warmth of your pussy as it clamped down on him, silently swearing in his native tongue and watching fascinatedly at how your lower half accepted everything he had to offer with such gusto.

You don’t even register the pain of your virginity being taken, producing too much slick and pheromones that heightened your arousal to notice. All you could feel was the firm, throbbing girth of his cock as it opened up your lewd hole with every thrust. 

Arjuna was sure that this was heaven, here within the confines of your nest as he claimed you once and for all. Now no one, not even that shitty CEO brat you worked for or even that annoying stray dog that followed you around all the time could ever lay claim to you. Just thinking about those two made him bare his teeth reflexively, a low growl erupting from his throat as he sought to leave his mark on you to show everyone that you were HIS.

All of you now belonged to him, just as how all of him belonged to you from the moment he saw you. Your heart, your body, and even your soul was his.

The feral look upon your mate’s face was terrifying to most people, especially if it was the last thing they would see. 

But to you? 

Well, the way your walls tightened their grip on his cock told him everything he needed to know.

“I’m going to knot you. I’m going to breed you again and again until it’s impossible for you to not be carrying our pups” His hands tightened their grip upon your plush waist, certain to leave finger-shaped bruises in their wake as he relentlessly thrust into your slick hole, watching with rapt attention as you swallowed him up easily as if he was always meant to be here.

Arjuna was never one to make light of promises even during your schooldays and he certainly wasn’t starting now. He yearned for his seed to take root within your womb, to see your body swell and glow with motherhood as the ultimate testament that you were his.

The next time you showed up at work, you were handing in your request for a maternity leave to your boss.

Gilgamesh’s face was torn between turning white or green as he read it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
